


Entre Nous

by nan



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Blood, Crying, Humiliation, Incest, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Spitroasting, rough anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: Danny thinks it's time to pay Martin and Tim a little visit.
Relationships: Danny Stoker/Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood/Danny Stoker, Martin Blackwood/Danny Stoker/Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood/Tim Stoker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	Entre Nous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arazsya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arazsya/gifts).



“Oh dear, look at that,” Danny tuts, chin resting in one hand. “You’ve _bored_ him, Martin. How is he going to get his prick in you if it’s soft like that?” 

“Shut up,” Tim says but Danny ignores him to squat beside Martin, his motions somehow stilted and overly fluid at the same time, like a marionette on loose strings. 

“Not that I can blame him, you’re really not much to look at, are you?” Danny says thoughtfully, those blank, shining eyes peering at him from that stitched up face. 

“I said _shut up_ ,” Tim growls.

Danny blinks slowly like a doll and smiles. “Now, now, you don’t have to defend him, Timmy! Martin knows he’s not a looker, don’t you Martin? S’why your archivist never looked your way-” His head swings around when Tim punches him, turning 360 degrees. When it finally slows and he’s facing them again, his face is twisted in an ugly scowl, the stitches gaping to show the wood they’re covering. 

“Oh. You shouldn’t have done that,” he says, and casually shoves Martin down. 

“Now. You’re going to want to make him hard, Martin,” he says in a singsong voice.

“Danny-” Tim starts. 

“It’s okay,” Martin says, looking up at him with a brave, resolute face. “It’s okay. I’m...I can do it.” 

_But I don’t want you to, not like this_ , Tim thinks but doesn’t say. In any other situation he’d be all about getting Martin on his prick. “But Martin-”

“I certainly hope you can,” Danny continues. “Because I’ve decided to make it a little game. The longer my dear older brother stays soft, the more bits of you I’m going to cut off! It’s that fun?!” 

“Danny, no--” 

“Better to get to work, Martin! Tick tock, tick tock!” 

Martin takes a deep breath and puts his mouth around the head of Tim’s cock. He laps at the head for a moment, tongue slow and awkward, before sinking down much too fast and immediately choking. Tim pulls out and winces at the scrape of teeth against tender flesh, and Martin rubs his mouth.

Danny is laughing breathlessly, which must be an affect since he doesn’t need to _breath_ , doubling over and clutching his waist. “Oh, oh, that was terrible,” he says. “Clearly you’ve never had a dick in your mouth, have you, Martin? Can’t say I’m surprised.” 

“Christ, Danny, you--”

“Ignore him,” Martin says, hands big and gentle as he started stroking Tim. “Ignore him, I’m n-not ashamed.” He offers Tim an encouraging smile. “It’s alright, just ignore him.” 

Tim loves him a little bit then. “Right.” He tries to answer Martin’s smile with his own. “Right, let’s...try again.” He reaches down and strokes Martin’s hair. “I’ll help you.” 

Tim guides Martin in how to take his cock properly and despite the circumstances, he’s growing hard. He doesn’t know how he feels about that, with Martin’s inexperience shining through and Danny making sick little comments, but it feels good and it’s been a while and he’d always wanted Martin like this. 

But after a moment, Martin jerks off his dick and starts trying to get up. “Ah, ah,” Danny says from behind him, pushing his head back down to Tim’s groin as he jerks his trousers down. “Where are you going, Martin? We’re just getting started!” 

“What are you doing?!” Tim demands. 

“Oh, just making the game a bit harder,” Danny says with a slick grin, maintaining eye contact with Tim as he finishes ripping Martin’s trousers and pants down, leaving him bare. He shoves a finger inside of Martin and Martin cries, flinching away from him. Danny snarls and administers a sharp slap against his backside. “Don’t do that.” 

“Hey, focus on me,” Tim says, cupping Martin’s face with his hands, thumbs stroking his cheekbones. “Just focus on me, you’re doing great.” 

Martin nods and takes Tim’s dick back in his mouth, a frown of concentration on his brow as he tries to ignore what’s happening at the other end. It works for a few moments and he seems to get into the rhythm of sucking dick again before he whines and jerks forward. 

Danny crowds up against him, and leans over him to chew on his shoulder, the jagged, broken wood that comprises his teeth digging and spintering against the round muscle. “Look at you, taking me so well,” he croons, before slamming his hips forward, burying himself as deep into Martin as he can go. 

Martin moans painfully, clutching at Tim as he’s shoved forward against him. Tim can’t, he can’t stand this and he reaches out to shove Danny off. Danny cackles and catches Tim’s hands, and they push at each other from over Martin, wrestling like they had when they were boys. 

“Really, Tim, you’re going to do this now?” Danny asks. His grip on Tim’s hands change. He leans back, pulling Tim with him, and uses his weight to _snap_ his hips up against Martin once, twice, sharp rabbit humps that have Martin shouting out with each thrust. 

Tim snatches his hands out of Danny’s grip and strokes Martin’s hair frantically, shushing him. “It’s okay, it’s okay, I’m sorry, shh.” 

“Oh dear, he’s crying,” Danny says, delight coloring his voice as he braces an elbow against Martin’s back and rests his chin in his hand. “What was that you were saying Martin? Something about ignoring me?” 

Martin sobs and raises his head. “Kiss me,” he begs, nearly silently and Tim hesitates for a moment before leaning down and taking his mouth. It’s sweet against all this filth, but Tim can only appreciate it for a moment before a hard, sharp hand grips his hair and rips them apart. 

“Absolutely _none_ of that,” Tim hisses. “Aren’t you forgetting something? You’re soft, Tim.” He pouts. “Shall I start taking bits off of dear Martin now? Shall I start with his _tongue_?” 

Martin swoops down and takes Tim back into his mouth. Tim hisses and Martin lets up some, gentling his tongue and slowing bobbing his head. He makes a soft, wounded sound every time Danny slams in but his mouth is hot and wet. Tim feels guilty as he grows hard.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers and knows when Martin looks up at him with watery eyes that he’s been forgiven. Tim sobs and squeezes his eyes shut, only to open them when a hard hand cups his face. Danny is staring at him, face unusually somber.

“Tim,” he murmurs and Tim tries to turn his face away but Danny grips his chin. He’s shoving in such a way that Martin is pushed further on Tim’s dick and it feels good, damn it, it feels good. He doesn’t want to come and he tries to warn Martin. As soon as he opens his mouth, Danny lunges forward, forcing Martin on both their cocks as far as possible, and claims Tim’s mouth in a frantic, furious kiss. He cuts at Tim’s lips and tongue and when he pulls back, he’s stained with blood. There’s an expression on his face that Tim doesn’t recognize, doesn’t want to recognize. 

Martin is choking between them and Tim pulls out of his mouth and Martin collapses, taking great, sobbing gasps for air. Danny pulls out of him, tucking the thing masquerading as his dick back into his trousers. He pats Martin on the backside scornfully. 

“Don’t worry about me, Martin, this body doesn’t really come the way a flesh and blood one would. Your performance was simply marvelous!” He grins. “How does it feel, knowing your mouth was _so good_ you were able to make Tim come while I was raping you?” 

“Shut it,” Tim says. 

Danny pouts. “Aw, well if you’re going to be that way about it.” He stands, surveying the damage he’d dealt with a triumphant smile. “I suppose that means it’s time for me to leave. Don’t worry! I’m sure we’ll all see each other again!” He gives a wave, a mere flexing of his fingers, and leaves. 

“Martin, I--”

“Don’t.” Marting sits up and tries to pull his trousers up hastily. “Come on, we just...we need to _go_.” 

“Martin, you need to go to hospital--” 

“ _No_.” Martin takes a deep breath and runs his hands through his hair. “No, I just. We need to go. Let’s get out of here.” 

Tim nods and stands, tucking himself away. Martin starts to walk and stumbles but when Tim reaches out to help him, he shies away. He notices the look on Tim’s face and shakes his head.

“I’m sorry, I just--” 

“No, I don’t...you don’t have anything to be sorry for. Nothing at all.” Tim tries to smile but can’t. “We need to get back to the archives. We need to tell Jon about this.” At Martin’s expression, he amends, “Not everything, of course, just...that the Circus might have a new leader.” 

“Right.” Martin hesitates. “I’m sorry about Danny.” 

Tim freezes for a moment before shaking his head. “That’s not Danny,” he says. “Not anymore.” He takes a deep breath and his next words tremble. “And I swear, Martin, I’m going to end him for what’s he done. I’m going to send him straight to, to wherever these things go when the die.” 

Martin works his jaw for a moment, nodding dumbly, before offering a hard, cold little smile. “Well. Not if I end him first.”


End file.
